Kyuhyun untuk Kibum
by ika.zordick
Summary: "Kyuhyun itu ..." Happy December Ceria Kihyun!


_**Percayalah isinya penuh keju!**_

Usia lebih tua, harusnya membuat Kibum lebih mawas diri. Dia jelas tahu apa yang harus dia jauhi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hidup ini sesederhana itu, tak perlu mencari permasalahan. Hanya saja, Kibum tak menyangka bertemu dengannya lagi akan membuat dia kehilangan jati diri. Setiap hari berkata rindu. Setiap hari berkata cinta.

Tepat ketika ulang tahunnya—yang kedua puluh—Kibum bertekad akan memberikan hadiah. Dia sisihkan sedikit beasiswa tak seberapa dari kampus tercinta. Alasan sederhana karena dia tertarik, sejak beberapa tahun lalu namun sekarang mereka bertemu. Bertatap mata lalu merayakan ulang tahun salah satu di antara keduanya. Harusnya menjadi perayaan tak terlupakan.

"Kyuhyun." Dia memanggil. "Kau mau apa?"

Hening. Tampak berpikir. Bibir menjawab dengan nada yang selalu diucap Kibum sebagai imut. "Ciuman."

Ho Lee Fuk!

Ika. Zordick

Kibum tipikal yang tak gampang merindu. Dia tak suka keramaian, dia tak suka yang terlalu berisik dan manja. Jika bisa yang lebih tua, berduit banyak dan pintar memanja. Seperti seseorang yang tengah dia gandeng untuk dibawa jumpa pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa tahun ajaran baru di Fakultas Bahasa.

Mereka tak pernah bertemu, hanya lewat pesan di media sosial. Merambah ingin bertemu di dunia nyata. Tapi sayangnya, Kibum jarang jomblo. Dia menggandeng seorang pria yang dari kemarin marah-marah tak jelas. Alasannya, jelas karena Kibum berselingkuh. Terlalu perhatian dengan orang lain dibanding dirinya ketika orang itu bukan ibunya. Tahu betul, pemuda berambut hitam itu tak bisa perhatian.

Kesan pertama Kibum ketika bertemu Kyuhyun adalah dia memiliki pipi yang bulat, rambutnya ikal dan bola mata yang seperti menghisap. Kekasih ketika itu mungkin tak sadar bahwa Kibum Kim, sedikit demi sedikit mengganti kepemilikan hati. Apakah ini perselingkuhan?

Tidak. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun tak punya perasaan sejenis itu padanya. Mereka hanya punya hubungan sebatas … teman. Ah mungkin hanya sekadar kenal.

"Kau ingin pulang ke arah mana?"

"Ke sana?"

"Bareng saja!"

"Aku bersama teman." Sang kekasih bersyukur dalam hati, merangkul lengan dan membawa Kibum secepatnya pergi dari sana. Perasaan tak masuk akal merasuk dalam dada, mungkin saja dia punya firasat.

Kibum di masa depan mungkin direbut.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku menyukai tulisanmu." Kyuhyun selalu berbicara tentang betapa dia suka cara Kibum menulis. Dia suka membaca dan Kibum penulis produktif yang mungkin sangat baik memberikannya bacaan. "Tapi tidak dengan tanda bacamu, tidak dengan ejaan bahasa yang kau gunakan." Kyuhyun itu pengkritik aktif, selalu memperbaiki tanpa harus disuruh.

Kibum senang-senang saja. Dia belajar, memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit dan membangun mimpi. Kyuhyun itu adalah tangga untuk mencapai mimpi. Harapan yang mendorong bahwa dia bisa menggapai.

Ketika dia putus dari sang kekasih, teringat pun tidak. Dia beralih dengan cepat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Hanya saja yang mungkin tak bisa terucap, "Terima kasih karena ada dihidupku."

Dia mengetik di salah satu kisah yang dia buat. Dia harap Kyuhyun membaca dan menyadari itu teruntuk dirinya.

Ika. Zordick

Bila diberikan kata untuk menganologikan Kyuhyun, dia akan gunakan kata "Mood".

Sesuatu yang membuatnya mood melakukan, menyatakan, dan menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Ketika bibir mereka saling beradu, melumat, menjilat, Kibum kehilangan kontrol diri. Tubuh mereka saling bergesekan, mencari nikmat. Desahan Kyuhyun sesuatu yang membuat panas tubuh. Dia berhasrat, dia menginginkan. Dia merasa butuh. Dia tak mau kehilangan ketika dia suka sendiri.

Kyuhyun itu adalah mood melakukan segalanya. Walaupun sebenarnya mood itu lebih ditujukan pada deskripsi Kyuhyun.

Pemuda lebih muda yang dicintai Kibum, suka seenaknya sendiri. "Aku mau coklat!" ini permintaan feminis pertama.

Kibum tak paham mengapa dia harus menurut. Dia datang, memeluk, mengecup dan ditanggapi dengan riang. "Coklatku mana?" Gawat! Dunia hancur.

Jika bisa Kibum diusir maka dilakukan. Kyuhyun memilih diam, wajah terlihat masam. Tiada tawa. Semua sentuhan ditepis. Apa maunya pemuda ini. Hampir Kibum lupa, dia mau coklat. "Ayo kita beli, aku ingin membeli berdua denganmu." Alasan saja, padahal sesungguhnya dia lupa.

Wajah itu kembali ceria. Cepat sekali. Bak seorang bayi, diambil permen dari mulut, dia menangis. Ketika permen dikembalikan, kembali senyum tertoreh. Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dia adalah bayi milik Kibum. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu.

Ika. Zordick

Keegoisan Kyuhyun kadang membuat jengah. Ada masanya dia seperti wanita yang begitu sensitif, ada kalanya dia merasa perhatian Kibum tak masuk akal. Menurut Kibum, Kyuhyun punya masa PMS tersendiri.

Ketika beranda media sosialnya penuh dengan depresi dan bunuh diri. Dia menelpon Kibum, dia berkata ingin bunuh diri. Apa-apaan itu? Kibum termenung sebentar. Heran dengan pemikiran. "Aku berlebihan ya?" Tak lama dia sadar diri.

"Iya."

"Kau pasti ilfeel."

"Aku sudah ilfeel dari sejak kau menelpon hanya karena hal depresi lewat di berandamu." Kyuhyun tak membahas itu lagi, dia beralih kisah pada temannya.

"Temanku sangat resah. Dia punya banyak masalah. Dia bilang dia ingin mati saja."

"Lalu? Biarkan saja. Dia takkan berani melakukan itu, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu."

"Astaga, kau dingin sekali." Telpon dimatikan sepihak. Wut de hel!

Beberapa hari kemudian. "Temanku yang punya masalah itu kembali bercerita padaku tentang masalahnya, aku merasa dia sangat hiperbolis."

Pada waktunya dia akan sadar sendiri. Jadi biarkan saja jika dia marah.

Ika. Zordick

Ketika Kibum menyelesaikan kegiatan malam mereka, lengan menjadi bantalan Kyuhyun. Kibum akan suka mengelus permukaan wajah, mengecup dahi atau pipi. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kibum hanya ingin memastikan, setiap hari, setiap ada kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Tak perlu ada jawaban. Kyuhyun akan terkekeh lalu menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan leher prianya. Kibum akan mengelus rambut. Ketika wajah Kyuhyun menjauh, di suatu malam, "Kibum, kenapa hubungan kita bisa sejauh ini?"

Benar. Mereka hanya seorang yang tak saling kenal. Kenalan pun ketika kekasih Kibum berada di sisi. Berciuman pun dengan alasan hadiah ulang tahun. Kini mereka bercinta, sebuah kegiatan rutin. "Aku kurang tahu."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kau tak menghubungiku lagi. Mungkin saja kebodohan ini takkan terjadi."

Sebuah kata yang sedikit menyakiti. Kibum menjauhkan lengan. "Kebodohan?"

"Itu hanya candaan."

"Mengapa tak kita hentikan saja kebodohannya?"

"Kibum!" Hanya salah kata. Mengapa juga Kibum harus marah. Kibum suka marah, ketika dia cemburu, ketika Kyuhyun tak melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Karena baginya, ketidakpatuhan mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak mencintai lagi. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau bukanlah suatu kebodohan."

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Jangan marah!"

"Ya. Ayo kita tidur." Kibum memutar tubuh, membelakangi Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Ika. Zordick

Suatu hari nanti, menurut Kibum mereka akan berhenti. Mereka akan mencintai seseorang yang bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Pasangan bukan melulu tentang cinta dan kenyamanan. Harapan dipundak terlalu berat jika tak dinikmati.

Kyuhyun berkata dengan lantang, "Saat itu akan tiba nanti, suatu hari. Sangat lama. Jadi nikmati saja."

Kibum selalu suka cara kekasihnya memandang dunia. Positif. "Kau lupa usiaku?" Ucapan yang membuat membeku.

"Ketika itu tiba, aku akan datang lalu mengucapkan selamat padamu." Kibum mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga."

"Lalu besok malamnya, bisakah kau menginap bersamaku?" LOL

Sama saja bohong, wui!

END

Editing By : Lullaby Dik.

Ini cerita sepasang. Dari sisi Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Pasangannya silahkan cek di Lullaby Dik.


End file.
